Jeffy
Why? -Jeffy Jeffy Jeffy7, known simply as Jeffy, is a secondary protagonist of the SuperMarioLogan franchise. Known for being a foul-mouthed, ill-behaved, dumb, inappropriate young teenager with an unusual personality and a strange choice of clothing; he is the adoptive son of Mario and his wife, Rosalina.89 In Character Elimination 64, he was placed on Team Aliens, then got eliminated in episode 4, but rejoined the game in episode 11 and was placed on Team Fourth Wall Breakers. He almost got eliminated again in episode 17 when he and Baldi left the team, Team Authumn choose him to be on the team. Personality Jeffy's personality is extremely similar to Mama Luigi's personality. Jeffy has displayed acts that can be seen as outright stupid. He has a habit of spanking his diaper placed outside of his pants. When he is called a "bad boy," he tends to have a breakdown by throwing his head onto any surface, but calms down when he is called a "good boy" (but this doesn't happen after the episode Jeffy Loses His Pencil!). However, he could have even more of a breakdown, by cussing and being rude towards Mario and Rosalina. He is also afraid of the most stupid things such as animals, toilets, snow, ostriches, and the flu shot. Based on characteristics, it is suggested that he has some sort of autism. His mother delivered him to Mario because she did not want to look after him (according to Jeffy). Not much is known about his relationship between Bowser Junior and Joseph, despite the fact that they both called him "awesome" after once surviving a game of "Russian Roulette." Rosalina is more loving and caring towards Jeffy to the point where she acts like a motherly figure and calling Mario off whenever he gets angry at Jeffy. However, Jeffy has been shown to act smart, but in a dumb way at times, such as in Jeffy's Homework! when he reasoned that the equation 8-4=8, since they are taking 4 out of the equation, even going on a profanity-laced rant. Later, in Jeffy's Bedtime!, he called I-Am-Sam, the tall character in Green Eggs and Ham, a liar since he claimed that he liked the green eggs and ham, but the illustration clearly shows that he didn't eat the ham at all, and, despite suffering from mental retardation, Jeffy is an extremely skilled painter, result of his former father being a famous painter. According to him, he used to live on 7 Jeffy Street before being dropped off at Mario's door. Jeffy tends to soil his pants often. Sometimes, Jeffy can be even more demanding than Junior, as seen in Jeffy's Bedtime!, where he demands that Mario and Rosalina make his green eggs and ham, in "Jeffy Gets Potty Trained!", and when he demands that Rosalina give him marshmallows instead of peas, in "The Hitman!", where he wanted Jello after Mario gave him green beans, he refused to eat his McChicken Nuggets because he wasn't given 20 toys and threw them away, in "Locked Out", where he demanded for chocolate cake, cried when Mario didn't give him it, and locked Mario out to enjoy the cake, especially in front of Mario, and in "Jeffy Gets Help", when Jeffy yells, screams, and throws a temper tantrum because Mario said that he would not watch SpongeBob He also flips his desk in "First Day Of School!" because the teacher assigned a 10-page essay that was due the next day and cusses (mostly the F-word) at Jackie Chu. Sometimes Jeffy seems to have a prankster personality as in "Jeffy's Cellphone!", where he prank calls several places, including an employee named Josh, and a prostitute and in "Shrek The Babysitter!", where he locks Shrek in the bathroom with the help of Junior. During both of these videos, he seems to be less unintelligent, causing many fans to think that this could be a normal version of Jeffy, despite all of his intelligent moments in the series. Some people who? think Jeffy pretends to be retarded. When his real mother Nancy tried to claim him back, Jeffy begged Mario to let him stay and promised to be a good boy (and kept his promise by not playing the cat piano when he went back inside), indicating that he loves Mario very much. Jeffy's obsession with swearing may be from his mother and the way she acted in front of him and treated him. Appearance Jeffy is somewhat different than the average teen, with a lanky and tall posture. He wears a blue bicycle helmet, usually has a pencil shoved up his nose, along with a yellow t-shirt that reads "Jeffy," his name, on it. He wears short dark blue jeans with a diaper outside of it, which he occasionally spanks. According to Jeffy, the diaper is on the outside of his pants so the diaper doesn't get dirty. Jeffy wears black Adidas sneakers. His biological appearance seems to be his blue eyes inherited from his mother, and his dark brown hair inherited from his father. His face is oval shaped with two teeth and has a round nose, along with two eyelashes and a unibrow. Allies * Team Aliens (On one side) * Team Fourth Wall Breakers * Team Authumn Adversaries * Team Aliens (On one side) * Eddy * Squidward * Black Hole Trivia * He was the first contestant to receive a Revenge Token. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Dumb Characters Category:Team Aliens Category:Team Authumn Category:Team Fourth Wall Breakers